Enchantment
by Dannee-san
Summary: One-shot (TK) Exerpt: Head thrown back, eyes closed, the young man ignored his surroundings, while the music pounded on, dictating his body’s movements. “So this is where you’ve been sneaking off to at night.” “Yes,” was the silent answer.


AN Inspiration hit. Now, I don't mind if that happens, but the time was less than fortunate. I had to crawl out of bed around midnight to take an hour and a half to write this down, hoping my parents wouldn't notice. I may be nineteen, I still live at home, and my mother would disapprove of me staying up that late while I had to get up again at seven since I had to work.

Anyway, I knew I had to write this down, otherwise I'd have lost it the next morning. So I grabbed paper and pencil and scribbled everything down by the light of my sell-phone screen. Pathetic, I know. But I just couldn't put it down. I knew it would continue to haunt me, until I either caved in and wrote it down or forgot it. I couldn't let ti go to waste. So here it is. Please read and review?

Disclaimer: Yeah right...

* * *

Enchantment

* * *

The music pounded, the rhythm hypnotizing anyone on the dance floor. The moving mass of bodies writhed along with it. The dancers were scarcely illuminated by constantly shifting lights.

Hair whipped and swayed, free from the constriction it was daily submitted to. Arms curved upwards, reaching but not stretching as if afraid to attain their goal. Spin curved and arched betraying its suppleness, while hips seemingly belated followed the swaying. Legs expertly shifted to keep balance.

The single youth stood out and blended with the crowd at the same time. Whenever a spectator's eye fell on him, the sensualness of the lithe body would capture it, keeping its focus until a another moving body blocked it.

Head thrown back, eyes closed, the young man ignored, in fact seemed oblivious to his surroundings, while the music pounded on, dictating his body's movements.

No-one dared approach this single wonder, for fear of breaking the spell that seemed to surround him. For several months he had come here, alone, never engaging with anyone.

For one as fortunate to see him enter, no explanation was necessary. The moment the music of the club reached his ears, in the lobby where people left their coats, something seemed to fall away from him, leaving only the enchantment to come out at full force when he stepped on the dance floor and began to move.

It was that which attracted people's attention, but kept them at a distance as well.

Tonight was different though. Tonight the youth had a attracted a new onlooker. Though this one was not unaffected by the spell the sensual movements weaved, something unknown to anyone but himself and perhaps the mysterious dancer compelled him to step forward out onto the dance floor.

Something in the atmosphere changed as the stranger stopped in front of the youth. While outwardly nothing changed, (the music kept playing, the dancer kept dancing, the onlookers kept watching in silence) the whole club seemed to hold its breath.

And then, the stranger reached out. The eyes were slightly glazed as they observed the still oblivious dancer form so close. A strange hand inched closer to the two held above the dancer's thrown back head. The club watched anxiously for the inevitable.

Eyes snapped open. Body froze in movement.

The stray hand had gotten a hold of one of the dancer's.

Slowly the upturned head lowered. Dark blue clashed with crimson. A silent question was past. The dark blue eyed one opened his mouth, but was cut off by crimson.

_Outside._

The club watched mournfully as their enchantment was whisked away into the cool night air, as the music pounded on.

The two left the club, wandering the streets until the reached a corner they decided would be as good a place as any to stop. It wasn't until the crimson eyed one moved to lean against the brick that they realized their hands were still clutching each other. They sprang apart that smae moment.

For a while silence reigned. Then a voice dared to break it.

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to at night."

"Yes," was the silent answer.

"But why?" Confusion sounded.

"I need it." A cryptic answer.

"I don't understand." Confusion again, this time tinged with worry.

"I don't expect you to, Tyson." A short laugh. "How can I, if I don't understand it myself?"

What do you mean?" asked Tyson.

Crimson eyes turned skyward and Kai smiled sadly. "I need it. I need the outlet, the feeling, that not even beyblading can provide. The feeling of fading." He shook his head. "No, that's not it. I don't fade, the world does. Everything disappears and there's only the music. And me. And I surrender to it until it fills me. Nothing matters but the music and I can just let go. No worried, no thoughts at all. I need that moment of nothing else and the music is the only thing that can give me that."

Silence reigned again as Tyson took in a side of his team captain he had never known. Eventually he shattered the silence again.

"Do you want to go back?"

Kai's head snapped up at that. "You..." He hesitated. "You don't think I'm being... stupid?" he asked uncertainly.

"No."

The monosyllable answer held all he needed to hear. No scorn, no concern, just unconditional acceptance. Maybe he didn't need to go back. At least not tonight. Maybe that one word was enough to loosen today's knots in his muscles.

"Let's just go home."

"You sure?" asked the younger boy.

Kai smiled. "Yes, for now."

The two resumed their walk. The silence between them was not a companionable one. They crossed the empty street.

From afar music drifted to their ears. Even when so soft and far away, it still captured Kai's mind, his body inadvertently swaying to the tune.

"Kai?" a soft question broke through.

"Yes?" He turned to the other.

"Will you teach me?"

For the second time that night Kai smiled. "Of course."

He turned Tyson around so they were front to back. Placing his hands softly on the shoulders in front of him, he began to sway Tyson to the music.

"Just let it flow through you," he murmured in the other boy's ear. "Just let it in."

They swayed tot he music drifting down the street. This time no-one was there to see as magic overtook the taller teen who gently passed it on the other in front of him. Slender arms moved forward, encircling the waist presented to them, pulling the smaller body back to rest against a black clad chest. Hands drifted down to rest lightly on paler arms, the skin tones contrasting.

The music faded from their minds. Instead the only felt each other, moving in perfect synchrony.. Eyes half lidded in the feeling the body swaying behind him, he moved his head sideways, lips grazing a soft cheek. Enchanted the other moved as well, meeting those lips with his own in a gentle kiss.

After a while though they needed to separate, their lungs demanding attention. Tyson turned around in the embrace, shifting his arms so he could too encircle the other's waist. Their foreheads rested together, their bodies still swaying as one, though the music had stopped playing.

Again they moved their faces closer, losing themselves once more in that simple touch of lips on lips. Both wishing for, but at the same time fearful of more, they parted their lips, exchanging sighs, venturing hesitantly in uncharted territory. They lasted longer this time, wanting to prolong their joining despite their oxygen depravation.

Eventually though, the realized they couldn't stay on the streets forever, so they broke the kiss, stealing a few nips, before they could completely forgo their connection. Slowly they retreated from each other until only one hand was still clasped with one of the other.

Fingers entwined, they set out again. This time it was in the silence of two who hesitantly called each other lovers, at least in their mind. It was Kai who broke it.

"Thank you, Tyson."

"For what?"

"For showing me there is something besides music I can surrender myself to."

A gentle squeeze of his hand was the only answer he needed.

* * *

AN I hope you understand I just had to write it down. Well, better at midnight than at work, because then I wouldn't be able to write it down. Again, please review?


End file.
